


Glucose Guardian

by Lalelilolu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: He lost himself in the feeling of his husband’s ministration and the sound of the waves. With the slight ruffle from the summer breeze through his hair the serenity of it all could have been enough to put him to sleep.Alec and Magnus spend a nice day at the beach with a minor interruption.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	Glucose Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luck and Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979776) by [Skylar102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102). 



> Thank you, for letting me write this @Skylar102

“You do realize, that you do not need to do this. In the very unlikely case of me getting a sunburn, you can always just heal me, and I might be old but I can still use an iratze any time.” Alec pointed out. It made Magnus laugh. “Maybe I just like getting my hands on you, pretty boy.” “Hardly a boy anymore, Magnus.” Alec sighed.

“Compared to me you are only a pup.” “Stop trying to make that a thing. And you are ancient, you don’t count.” Magnus pressed his hands harder into Alecs back. Alec let out a quiet groan at the sensation. Magnus’ hands worked wonders for his tense muscles. 

In the eyes of any shadowhunter or mundane Alec wouldn’t count as young anymore. His best days laid behind him. His hair was full of grey streaks now, his body had lost the sharp edges and some of the hard lines. His stomach was filled out more now, abs barely visible. He blamed it on the comforts of family life and a warlock husband, who could conjure anything anyone could want to eat with a snip of his fingers. His eyes were framed by tiny crow’s feet now. Another token from domesticity and a long life full of laughter and joy.

Alec couldn’t bring himself to care for the signs of his aging body right now. Not when he was laying at the beach, the water as clear as sapphires going for miles and miles with the sun beaming down at them. And most importantly with Magnus straddling him, his hands working their magic, kneading the sunscreen into the muscles of his back, legs and arms. Life was good.

He lost himself in the feeling of his husband’s ministration and the sound of the waves. With the slight ruffle from the summer breeze through his hair the serenity of it all could have been enough to put him to sleep.

“You should be ashamed of yourself!” Alec was jolted back to reality rather rudely. He sat up and took in his surroundings, expecting to witness some kind of drama unfolding. Years ago he wouldn’t have been interested but Magnus nosy side had rubbed of on him a little. Keeping tabs on current dramas and affairs also helped negotiating immensely back when he still had been inquisitor.

To his surprise the words were directed at him and came from a small, very angry woman standing right beside their towel glaring at Alec. He was sure that she wouldn’t even reach his shoulders. The woman’s face was very red, her eyes were scrunched together and singling Alec out. She reminded him of Max a little bit, when he had been little and threw tantrums whenever Magnus wouldn’t let him deplete himself of magic. Her shoulder length bleached hair didn’t help with that impression at all. He glanced at Magnus. His husband only shrugged with his shoulders.

“Excuse me, ma'am, can I help you? What seems to be the problem?” De-escalation was something he had learned how to do very early on, being a link between the clave and the downworld. It really helped to come to an agreement, when the two opposing parties weren’t shouting death threats at each other.

“You should be ashamed of yourself, bad enough that you do it in private. But here, in front of the children? What kind of message do you think you send to them, when you pretend that what you do here is okay?” Alec only blinked. He was used to homophobic commentary by now, especially since Magnus sometimes portaled them to less LGBT+ open countries. He had learned to let it roll of. Magnus raised an eyebrow at her.

“Listen, good woman, my husband and I are here to enjoy our weekend and spend some time together, I don-” “Your husband!?” The woman was almost screaming now. Her face now taking on a concerning shade of red.

Then she turned to Magnus and put on a friendly smile. “Listen, young man, money isn’t everything in life. He is just using you; you do not need to subject yourself to something like that.” She vaguely gestured towards Alec sitting on the towel. Her voice was almost motherly now. “Try to get an annulment. You can’t be older than twenty-five, you still have your whole life to live. Find a man your own age, that doesn’t exploit you. You can still learn a craft or go to college, you don’t need to rely on others.”

Alec was very confused now. The woman clearly didn’t have a problem with them being openly gay. He looked to Magnus again. Judging by the delighted expression on his face his husband seemed to have more of an idea about what was going on than Alec. He didn’t like the mischievous glint in Magnus’ eyes one bit.

Magnus let out a small laugh. “Oh how nice of you to say something like that.” His voice was sweeter than honey, when he turned to Alec “What a nice compliment. Did you hear that Alexander? She does not think I am ancient.” Alec groaned. “Really, it is a nice change to all that ‘him? really?’and the ‘are you sures?’ we got from your...colleagues.”

Alec rolled his eyes but noted with delight that the woman seemed very confused now, served her right for confusing Alec first. The poor woman didn’t count in the 160 lbs of concentrated, glittery sass Magnus Lightwood-Bane was, when she came to confront them about - whatever to Edom this was about.

“So nice of you to stop by and chat with us. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.” Magnus grinned up at her as he clearly dismissed her with his friendliest smile from where he throned on the towel next to Alec. Luckily she took the cue and left, her face still red. Magnus turned to Alec with a shit eating grin. Alec groaned, he knew he would regret asking. He did it anyway. “Alright, what was that?”

Magnus began to play with his silver ear cuff looking up at Alec through his lashes. “She thinks you are my sugar daddy.” He bit down on his lips to stop himself from laughing and continued to fiddle with the cuff.

“Your sugar what now?” “Sugar daddy, pup.” Alec decided Magnus enjoyed this way too much. “Alright? And that is…?” “Good that you ask, dear husband mine. Basically, you’re paying me with your loads of money and riches to be in a relationship with you.” Magnus’ facade began to slip and he started to laugh, barely getting out his next words. “And of course you have the privilege to read all my wishes from my lips and take me to extensive and expensive shopping sprees.” Magnus’ covered his eyes and part of his flushed face with his arm; rings catching the sunlight. He was still laughing, barely able to breath. 

Alec decided right then and there, that he didn’t care how ridiculous that sounded. Magnus was definitely older and richer than him. He decided that if someone coming up to them assuming he was his husband’s’ sugar daddy or whatever made Magnus laugh like this, he wanted them to assume every day. Magnus was beautiful laughing like that. Flushed all over, skin warmed and reddened slightly by the sun and completely relaxed. 

Magnus peeked at him from underneath his arm, still catching his breath. At least they were breathless together. “You don’t think it’s funny.” It sounded like an accusation. “It is pretty ironic. I’ll admit that.” Magnus narrowed his black rimmed eyes. Cute.

Alec decided to play along and raised his hands in front of his chest in a defending gesture. “All right, it is funny, happy now?.” “You didn’t laugh.” Alec shrugged and leaned in for a kiss. The next words whispered in the small space of shared ait between their mouths. “You are beautiful.” Magnus pressed his forehead against Alec’s. “Charmer.”

Magnus pulled away humming. “I feel like ice cream.” Alec got up and held his hand out for him. “Come on then, there is an ice cream stand next to the boat rental.” Magnus grabbed the offered hand, got on his feet gracefully and stretched. It reminded Alec of Chairman Meow, the same fluid movements after a long nap on a sunny spot on the balcony.

Magnus wiggled with his brows. “All right then, old man, but you are paying, you are my sugar daddy after all.” Before Alec could react Magnus had slapped his butt and sprinted of. 

“Old man? I’ll show you ‘old man’!” Alec shouted after him as he chased his husband through the warm sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment, any critique is welcome, as long as it's constructive.
> 
> A Place Beyond Believe as honorary mention for the name, thank you for the 30 minutes sprints and the discussions <3


End file.
